brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
List of In-Verse All-Stars Original characters
These are the characters that only appear in the In-Verse All-Stars series of Crossovers. The Time Masters Also known as the Main antagonists in almost all the series. They're a selective group of people who are "Warriors of the Time and Space." *'The Time Master' Also known as Van, he's a Time Abyss and a time deity, nobody knows exactly who he is, but he seems to be a very powerful individual, he has lived long as five thousands of years, even saying that the Holy War of at least 200 years old was yesterday. His physical form is apparently an elf or another small creature, but despite his size, he can travel through time, slow down or speed up the time, and can move between Alternate Timelines. But he doesn't want to use these abilities for a big while and preferring to see the present time. He's the final boss for most of the games except X1, Starry Sky Story, and Anniversary Edition. *'Vipra Hadi Slange (Also called Viper Hadi Slange)' Vipra is the most trusted servant of Time Master, A woman who can turn into a snake as her greatest feature, she was a human before making a deal with the Time Master and has a big devotion to him, she's really serious, aloof but also trusts and helps the team as a whole, outside of fights, she's known as friendly, kind of calculating and sassy. She's more than 2000 years old, has an appearance of a woman on her 30's. *'Aten Stellar (Also called: Achilles Subercaseaux)' Aten is the physically strongman of the team, he only wants to fight the strongest enemy to keep his anxiety, he, like the others in the Group, are Immortal beings since his deal with the Time Master, despite his size, he's younger physically than they could think and is studious as well, outside of fights he's compassionate and even warns others. He's more than 1000 years old, has an appearance of a man in his late teens. *'Lirica' Lirica is a young woman who controls two dolls (Named Severa and Naga) and has a spider motif, she talks with an Italian accent and her personality is more or less like Mario, however, she has her own spin to it, she serves a master and has more or less "evil" intentions, in Project BREAK-OUT! she's the final boss but not the major threat, as she only toys with the avatar for fun and not for glory, she's at least 24 physically. *'Miltiades' A freshman kid who despite looking like a boy, he's very intelligent and introverted as well, likes observing people and making new experiments rather than fighting by himself, can create even biological weapons and chemical and destructive weapons as well. He uses a wheelchair because he's paraplegic, and uses robotic implants to being his "legs", he's also very shy. He's more than 1000 years old, and physically is 15. *'Kuroko' Time Master's Raven pet, he has a cyan ribbon to distinct him from others. ''Starry Sky Story'' *'Lumina (Real Name: Keren Luce)' Lumina is a princess of Vivid, her age is a total mystery, but looks like if she's on her mid-to-late twenties, but hates to admit, she's a happy-go-lucky, educated and friendly woman, she seeks peace between the two cults, despite being from the light side, she doesn't like how arrogant the people in here is. Also she's a skilled magician and cleric. In the ending, she reveals that she's not a Princess but a Queen, as she was hiding from The Clouds of Heaven and also her real name is Keren Luce, as of Versus, she is secretely engaged to Mercury the Phantom. *'Galileo' A rebel from Obscura. He's a serious and responsible man whose duty is spreading his teachings to everyone, he has a wife named Sofia, and two sons named Emilia and Friedrich, and searches for his true master and defeating the fake one. He's a knight and fighter. In one moment of his adventure, his sons were captured by Riza Ena Halbard, however, after rescuing them, he gained a new weapon which is the Legendary Hammer, in the ending he retires for good. *'Riza Ena Halbard' A member of Vivid that betrayed the princess and now wants to destroy the dimension's arc. She's a Humanoid Beast Cat, and has a short attention span. But considers herself the most greatest mind of the Vivid, to the point that she wants to kill Lumina. She doesn't gained any success and ends being destroyed alognside Coldfire and Blitz by The Clouds of Heaven. *'Coldfire and Blitz' Two mysterious monsters that serve Riza Halbard, one is a giant, the other a thin and small creature, they're basically the comedy duo of the game, however, in the end, they got destroyed by The Clouds of Heaven. ''Legends'' *'Circe Midgardia a.k.a. Nine' Circe is a Princess of the Star Nation, however, wanting to fight, she disguises as a ninja-like character named Nine. She's spunky, tomboy, humble and dislikes using royal things and cars, guardians, etc, but as Nine, she feels much more "natural" with her appearance as a whole. She joins the Avatar and Zen in the adventure to see what happened with the joining of all times and the two universes. She reveals herself later to have a younger sister and a living family. *'Zen/Belobog/Bello' A mysterious hermit-like young man who is eye-patched from one of his eyes, but is an avid fighter. His intentions are pretty "edgy" and mysterious, thinks and analyzes his enemies and rivals. He has a non-sense personality compared to Circe. He joins the Avatar and Circe in the adventure, his intentions are recovering his left eye, lost in the fight of gods. He later betrays the team, however, it was because he faked being possessed by Chernobog's magic. *'Icarus/Icaro' A Fallen Angel who's connected with Fran (the Avatar), he despite the condition, has still the white feathers on his wings, depending on the avatar, he can be a she or she can be a he. He/she has an angelic face, but the intentions of a demonic creature. He later reveals itself to be just a doll from another master. He later joins the Time Masters as the sixth member. *'Chernobog/Cherno/Justine' She's an artificial goddess, but her irony is, that she has no god-like powers. Dresses like a dark magical girl and hates being blamed by the others. She has a distaste with Zen. Her powers and attacks are those like of the typical Magical Girl stories. She later joins the team and her powers are born. *'Marthe de Rais' He was Circe's fiance, but misunderstandings forced him to fight her, the Prince of the Cosmos Foundation and also apparently has the same powers as Nine. He can turn into a ninja like Circe, but prefers not using it and use these powers in his real form. His nickname is Eight. *'"Ikaruga"' The Butler who introduces the game to the player, appearing in the Tutorials and in the ending. His real name in the ending is censored due to the fact that mentioning his real name could cause someone burp or explode. *'Adele' Her role is an adviser of the heroes. And also she rides an special vehicle who guides the Avatar and its Friends. She reveals herself later to be Six Magic, a member of another world. ''Versus the X'' *'Lucas Slate' Lucas is a college Freshman that despite being raised in a Swordsmen family, he had no interest in fighting and is a rather pacifist guy, but when he was enlisted by Kamui (then named Kusanagi), he's forced to train his inner skills with the Sharp Sword. Later he gets better in-progress thanks to Marie, Anne and the others, albeit he still hates seeing people dying, he and the other friends defeated the Warriors of Chaos, albeit he was bitter by Jayce's death, but did his revenge against Kamui. *'Marie Albarn' Marie is a veteran in the combat zone, with 21 years old since she trained as a young lady, a woman with quick wits. She uses various firearms at her disposition and is a tomboy at times, but she dresses in a very feminine manner, she uses a Sacred teal colored Jewel, from her multi-generational old and ancient family. She trained Lucas to be stronger than he is already, she ended fighting against a crazy Lina, having no interest in rivalry for childish reasons. *'Anne Teague' Anne, despite her short size, her age matches Lucas. She has a serious and very cold personality in battle and outside of the battlefield, however, she likes to advice her enemies before underestimating her. She uses her own array of Martial arts, she has a mirror-like gem. Later reveals that her surname is Teague due to her family being rich and strong enough, her rival is Rocky due to size, and ended his life with explosives to her irony. *'Kamui a.k.a. Murakumo Kusanagi' Kamui is the genius head of the Warriors of Chaos, he takes the guise of Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi, a small scientist from the lower parts of the world, he's intelligent, always maintains a smile over others. He helped the heroes sending them to the different places with the Time Machine that he and other scientists created, however behind his small, angelical and beautiful hid something very dark in it, reviving Pandemonium, the god, he's later killed by the heroes. *'Jayce' Jayce is a man dressed as a cowboy and one of the three warriors of Chaos. He has a very 'cool' personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Jayce is the leader of his team and holds high regard for his fellows. He is the rival of Lucas, he died in honor to his losing, he always had a respectful and laid-back personality that the heroes admired. *'Lina' Lina is a dark magical girl and one of the three warriors of Chaos. She has a very friendly and upbringing personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. She's the talker of the three members, also the youngest. However, at her final battle she reveals herself as a psycho woman who hated losing, rival of Marie, killed by her in desperation. *'Rocky' Rocky is a silent tall and muscled man and one of the three warriors of Chaos. His personality is that of a stone, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Rocky is the oldest among the group, but he's in his late 20's. He never changed, even after fighting his Rival Anne, before dying, he says his first words that he would liked to be different. *'Pandemonium a.k.a. Legend' The venerated God of adversarial organization Warriors of Chaos. He was a Crystal Dragon that soared to destroy the universes in many times, even with his allies, he didn't do anything aside of being woken up and being the final boss of Versus. He was defeated by the 30 pairs and 30 solos. *'Mercury the Phantom' Mercury the Phantom is a "Solidified Shadow", he appears before the others in halfway of the game, he has a power of a God, equally stronger as Pandemonium, his personality is very solemn, never changes his educated manners, he becomes an Ally after Kamui's betrayal and uses the Time Machine with his magic to help the heroes. In Operation Extreme, he knew Lumina since very young and is secretly currently engaged with her as of Versus, not revealed in full light until Versus the X. Category:Lists of characters Category:Crossover characters